


Just To Let You Know

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, High School, Human, Light Angst, Serious, Students, Tension, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terablade tells Flowline she's going to confess to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Let You Know

Flowline wasn’t sure what she was expecting when her best friend asked if they could talk in private during lunch. At first, she had been worried that Terablade was going to tell her something bad. Or maybe something heavy. Like she needed an abortion or something… She honestly couldn’t be a hundred percent sure what the other was going to say. It also came to mind that maybe she had done something wrong and Terablade was going to confront her on the matter.

Still, out of the all of the things she had thought the other would talk to her about, _this_ was not even close to be one of them.

“You… You what?”

“I like your dad.”

Flowline just stared at her with wide eyes and a blank expression. They were currently by the fences near the gym, since no one ever went over there. Terablade stood up straight, looking confident and cool as always. And the way she had confessed… It was almost as it was a matter-of-a-fact. As if what she had wasn’t totally and completely out of the blue!

“… M-My dad?”

She nodded.

Where was she even supposed to begin with trying to comprehend that?! She loved her dad dearly, he practically raised her all by himself, but… Stoneblock wasn’t very attractive. He was a big guy, six’ four, but he was overweight, wore large-framed black glasses, didn’t exactly have a Casanova personality, and was really… average. He was a good person, Flowline knew the better than anyone, but he was still an average guy.

Terablade wasn’t though. Even though she was only eighteen, she was smart and beautiful and confident in herself, though not arrogant. A lot of guys liked her and wanted to date her while girls admired her wanted to be like her.

If it wasn’t for the dead serious look in her eyes, Flowline would have thought she was joking. But if she was serious, then…

“… Are you-?”

“I want to tell him, now that I’m eighteen.”

Oh Primus… Flowline wasn’t even sure what to think about that. Her best friend since she was in elementary school was going to confess to her own father! And if for whatever reason, her father said yes… Well, for one thing, she would be somewhat disturbed since Stoneblock had known Terablade since she was a young girl. But if they started going out and for some reason, they decided to get married…

This was a lot to take in. Flowline ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath as she tried to think about all of this. Terablade was still her friend and she had always told her that she would always have her back, but this…?

“Flowline.”

She looked up to see Terablade had moved to lean up against the wall, her arms folded across her chest.

“Look… I’ve always liked your dad. He was just… a nice guy.”

Flowline just slowly nodded to show that she heard her.

“… I don’t have a dad; it’s always just been me and my mom. And because of what happened with my mom… No one really liked us. Except you and your dad. So, at first, it was probably just me liking your dad as my own.”

Flowline rubbed the back of her neck. Right… Terablade’s mom had gotten pregnant when she was teenager and had to drop out of high school. She didn’t even know who the father was. And some women around her were so catty around here, they treated her and Terablade like crap. Her own mom hadn’t been an exception…

But Stoneblock had always been nice to Terablade and her mom. He even encouraged her to be friends with Terablade when they were in elementary school. And even after Stoneblock and Moonlight divorced, he was still really nice to Terablade and her mom, even offering to have Terablade wait at his house so her mom wouldn’t have to worry about a babysitter.

It was because of him that she and Terablade become best friends, but… How was that all going to turn out now Terablade had told her this?

“I’m not trying to take your dad away from you or anything,” Terablade said, drawing Flowline’s attention back to her. “I just… Since you’re my best friend and he’s your dad, I wanted to let you know. So you didn’t think I was trying to sneak around you or something.”

Flowline bit the inside of her lip. Well, that did make her feel better… At least a little bit. Though, she still wasn’t totally comfortable with the whole idea of her best friend liking her dad… That was just way too weird. And she had to have liked him even before she turned eighteen. It wasn’t like the day she woke up eighteen, she said she was going to lust after Stoneblock…

“I know it’s probably really gross.”

Flowline blinked, looking back up at her blonde friend. Terablade wasn’t looking at her and her hands had tightened around her arms. She looked… scared. Since when did Terablade ever look anything but confident?

“I know he’s twenty-five years older and he’s your dad and I’ve known him since we were kids, but…” Flowline could now see her hands were trembling a bit, not even the tight grip on her sleeves could stop it. “I love him. And I want to tell him too. Just…”

She titled her head, confused.

“Just… don’t stop being my friend. Please.”

Flowline’s shoulders slumped. Stop being her friend? She hadn’t even considered that! Yeah, this was all really weird and a bit overwhelming, but it wasn’t… that bad. Terablade had a man she liked and it just happened to be her dad. And it wasn’t like Terablade had befriended her just to get close to her dad.

Besides, she didn’t want to stop being friends with her. She still liked hanging out and being with her and messing around. Nothing would ever change that. This whole thing would take a little time getting used to it, but… How could she fault her friend for falling in love? She would just look like a jerk.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Well…”

Terablade tensed, but remained silent.

“… As long as you don’t ask me to help you seduce him, it’s fine. Because it just seems kind of weird helping you do that.”

The taller girl just stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments. She looked to be in shock, but Flowline supposed that was to be expected. She couldn’t imagine any of Terablade’s other friends to take this well. Though, she was her best friend since they were kids, so surely Terablade didn’t think something like this would be the end of everything… Right?

Well, maybe it would seem like a reason to stop being friends… Or at least turn into some sort of messy fight, she really wasn’t sure how to think of it.

“You’re… really okay with this?”

Flowline scratched her head. “Well, I mean… It’ll take some getting used to… But yeah, it’s fine. It’s not like you’re after my dad for money or anything.”

Terablade’s posture suddenly loosened and a gentle smile graced her face. “Thanks, Flowline.”

Flowline almost blushed, only coughing into her hand instead. Seriously, Terablade was really pretty sometimes – like a damn model. Why did she want her dad anyway?

But… Flowline sighed as she moved to sit down on the ground, ready to actually start eating next to Terablade. At least if somehow Terablade and Stoneblock ended up together, she knew Terablade wasn’t going to just up and leave like her mom did. She wasn’t shallow or self-centered… So Stoneblock would be happy with her, if he gave a romantic relationship between them a chance. Still, if that did happen… Things were going to be really weird for a while. She would have a hard time facing them for a while.

But as long as her best friend and father were happy, Flowline didn’t mind much.


End file.
